


Séance télévisée

by Calimera



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slight cross-over with the movie Thor, Television Watching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard découvre les joies de la télévision, tous sauf... Thor, qui s'en méfie comme de la peste. Cela contrarie Odin. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour lui, Loki s'est donné pour mission d'initier Thor aux joies de la télévision avec un film en particulier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séance télévisée

**Author's Note:**

> Cet one-shot a été écrit dans un style particulier, comme une pièce de théâtre. J'avais été, lors de son écriture, influencée par les quelques pièces de théâtres que j'avais lu peu avant. C'est ma première tentative a écrire dans ce style, j'ignore si je m'en suis bien sortie, néanmoins je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Cet one-shot est aussi inspiré d'un écrit que j'avais lu il y a longtemps et que j'avais beaucoup aimé, un Thor/Loki où Loki faisait découvrir le film "Thor" à Thor et où la séance se dégénérait et finissait en Thor/Loki plus ou moins violent, mais les similitudes avec cet écrit et le mien s'arrêtent au "Loki-fait-découvrir-à-Thor-le-film-qui-porte-son-nom", mis à part cela, j'ai tâché de m'en éloigner le plus possible. J'ajouterai le lien de l'histoire dès que je l'aurais retrouvé. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère) !

 

**

 _Personnages_ :

 

ODIN, dieu des cieux et roi d'Asgard.

LOKI, dieu fripon et magicien.

THOR, fils d'Odin, dieu du tonnerre.

 

 _La scène se déroule à Asgard, dans le palais d'Odin_.

 

**

 

**ACTE I.**

 

 _Entrent Odin et Loki dans la grande salle principale du palais dans laquelle se trouve un poste de télévision_.

 

**ODIN**

Je suis très satisfait de cette nouvelle acquisition qui fait le bonheur de nos confrères et de nos sujets. Mon cher Loki, tu as bien été avisé de me conseiller ce curieux appareil.

 

**LOKI**

Et depuis quand, mon cher Odin, mes conseils sont-ils de mauvaise augure ?

 

 _Odin s'abstint de répondre, semblant hésiter, semblant choisir ses paroles_.

 

 **LOKI** , _continuant_

Je suis cependant flatté de ce compliment, mon cher Odin, soit assuré que ce merveilleux appareil continuera de faire la joie de tous.

 

**ODIN**

Il est vrai que tout Asgard ne manque jamais de s'enchanter devant cette étrange chose que les humains appellent la télévision. Cette machine propose de curieux, mais néanmoins fort intéressants programmes.

 

 **LOKI** , _avec un sourire amusé_

Il est vrai que tu t'es découvert une certaine passion pour les films d'action et les policiers.

 

**ODIN**

Il faut dire que les histoires sont fort intéressantes et que j'ai toujours aimé tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à des scènes de batailles ou de courses. Ruse, force, agilité, rapidité, adrénaline, rien de tel pour un bon spectacle !

 

 **LOKI** , _opinant_

Frigg et Freyja se sont également découvertes une passion pour la télévision, et ont souvent passé bien des après-midi à visionner des films sentimentaux.

 

 **ODIN** , _hochant la tête à son tour_

Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que tu leur avais apporté, à leurs demandes, des films de ce genre, mon cher Loki. Moi-même je t'ai vu plus d'une fois t'amuser comme un fou devant cet écran.

 

**LOKI**

Oui, il est fort amusant de visionner des films ou les programmes des mortels sur Terre. Ces histoires de mortels sont très curieuses mais amusantes, cela me donne des idées.

 

 **ODIN** , _soudain inquiet_

... Oh ! Vraiment ? ... (changeant de sujet) eh bien, nous pouvons bel et bien conclure que cette télévision gagne un certain succès. Tout Asgard semble avoir attrapé la fièvre de la télévision !

 

 **LOKI** , _soupirant_

Non, pas tout Asgard, hélas !

 

 **ODIN** , _fronçant des sourcils_

Comment ? Sous-entends-tu que mon cher fils, Thor, boude encore cet appareil ?

 

**LOKI**

Il s'en méfie comme de la peste et n'a qu'une hâte : que la télévision dysfonctionne au plus vite ! J'ai pourtant, plus d'une fois, tenté Thor de venir nous rejoindre regarder des films avec nous autres, divinités d'Asgard, mais c'est une forte tête. Il se borne à refuser.

 

**ODIN**

C'est fâcheux, mon cher Loki, j'avais espéré que Thor ait l'esprit plus ouvert aux technologies humaines. Cette machine est fort divertissante et j'avais espéré que Thor y prendrait goût.

 

**LOKI**

Rien n'à faire mon pauvre Odin, Thor craint les technologies des mortels et refuse de s'en approcher. Il désapprouve nos moments passés devant l'écran et se borne à répéter que nous n'avons nul besoin de cet appareil lorsque nous avons de nombreux musiciens ainsi que des jeux et courses épiques semblables aux Grecs.

 

**ODIN**

Quel ennui ! J'avais espéré... enfin, prions pour que ce moment lui passe ! Ce garçon finira bien par changer d'avis.

 

**LOKI**

Sois sans crainte, mon vieil ami ! J'ai la solution à ce problème épineux. En allant sur Terre chercher quelques DVD, j'en ai choisi un qui ne manquera pas d'intéresser notre cher Thor !

 

_Odin hésite, semble vouloir demander comment ou avec quel DVD Loki comptait s'y prendre pour changer d'avis Thor, puis se résigne et demande à la place :_

 

**ODIN**

Soit. Es-tu allé chercher les DVD que je t'ai demandés ?

 

**LOKI**

Bien-sûr. J'ai déposé le coffret de la première saison de _Game of Thrones_ dans tes appartements.

 

 **ODIN** , _se préparant à partir_

Parfait, il me tarde de découvrir cette curieuse série. En attendant, je te confie Thor à tes soins, Loki.

 

 **LOKI** , _le saluant_

Sois assuré que Thor est entre de bonnes mains !

 

 _Odin hésite à nouveau, fait mine de vouloir dire quelque chose puis se ravise_.

 

[ _Sort Odin_ ]

 

**ACTE II.**

 

 _Plus tard dans la journée, dans la grande salle principale_.

 

[ _Entre Thor_ ]

 

 **THOR** , _à lui-même_

Loki m'a donné rendez-vous ici, affirmant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me montrer ! Je me demande bien quoi ! Il avait son air malicieux et ses yeux brillaient de la même étincelle qu'il porte à chaque fois qu'il joue un de ses tours ! Comme lors de ce fameux jour où il a conclut un pacte avec les nains ou encore cet autre jour où il m'avait annoncé son plan pour récupérer Mjölnir des mains de l'infâme Thrym ! C'est une étincelle qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Je garde toujours rancune de ces vilains tours joués par Loki, ce gredin-là n'apporte jamais rien de bon et je me lasse d'être souvent l'objet de son propre amusement. Ce Loki n'est qu'un tas d'ennui !

 

 _Il s'approche du poste de télévision et le fixe d'un air furieux comme si sa simple présence était une insulte_.

 

**THOR**

Voici l'infamie ! Cet appareil damné et inutile que Père et Loki passent des heures entières à regarder, sans parler de Frigg et Freyja. Ah ! Cette technologie humaine n'est qu'une perte de temps !

 

[ _Entre Loki_ ]

 

 **LOKI** , _s'exclamant d'un air ravi_

Thor ! Que je suis heureux de te trouver ici ! Je vois que tu as bel et bien accepté de me retrouver à ce rendez-vous. C'est fort heureux car j'ai en ma possession un film qui devrait _épouvantablement_ intéresser !

 

 **THOR** , _à lui-même_.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il a dit "épouvantablement", cela ne présage rien de bon !

[ _à Loki :_ ] Un film ?! J'espère qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, espèce de gredin ! Ah ! Tu veux me montrer une de ces affreuses machineries humaines ? Ah ! Tu espères que je sois l'objet d'une de tes plaisanteries ? Eh bien non, Loki, je ne tomberai pas ton piège et je ne m'approcherai encore moins de ces babioles d'humains !

 

 **LOKI** , _toujours avec le sourire_

Oui Thor, nous avons tous bien compris à Asgard toute l' _affection_ que tu portes à la technologie des humains, [ _il tend la main vers la télévision_ ] celle-ci en particulier. Mais je puis t'assurer, mon cher Thor, que ce que j'ai là en ma possession t'intéressera _terriblement_ !

 

 **THOR** , _grondant_

Ah ! Non, Loki, cette fois, je ne t'écouterai pas ! J'ai été bien mal avisé de venir ici, pour un rendez-vous avec toi, j'ai perdu assez de temps en ta misérable compagnie, Loki, je m'en vais !

 

[ _Thor commence à s'en aller_ ]

 

 **LOKI** , _avec le sourire qui s'élargit_

Thor ! Tu savais que les humains ont fait un film à ton nom ?

 

[ _Thor s'arrête et se raidit, alerte_ ]

 

**THOR**

... Comment ?

 

 **LOKI** , _ronronnant et sortant un DVD de sa tunique_

Parfaitement ! Un film à ton nom ! N'est-ce pas intéressant ? Il fait un malheur sur Terre et je me suis dit que ce serait impensable de passer à côté, c'est pourquoi je me suis procuré un DVD car j'avais dans l'idée que nous le regardions ensemble, puisque ce film parle de nous.

 

**THOR**

... Comment cela  ? Qu’est-ce donc que cette fourberie  ??!

 

 **LOKI** , _avec l'air de quelqu'un qui commence sérieusement à s'amuser_

Ce qui est d'autant plus intéressant est que, dans ce film, toi et moi sommes frères et qu'Odin et Frigg sont nos sages et aimants parents... oh, et, Sif a les cheveux noirs et Heimdall est joué par un afro-américain, n'est-ce-pas curieux mon cher Thor ?

 

**THOR**

... ... ... ... ... COMMENT  ??!

 

[ _Fou de rage, Thor s'empare de Loki et le secoue comme un prunier. Loki subit la chose avec sang froid, sans se départir de son sourire, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être manié ainsi_ ]

 

 **THOR** , _en colère_

LOKI, ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE FRIPOUILLE ! JE CROIS T'AVOIR DÉJÀ DIT CE QU’IL RISQUAIT DE T'ARRIVER SI JAMAIS TU TE MOQUAIS DE MOI UNE FOIS DE PLUS, N'EST-CE-PAS ?? ATTENTION, LOKI, N'OUBLIE PAS QUE JE GARDE TOUJOURS MJÖLNIR AUPRÈS DE MOI !!

 

 **LOKI** , _souriant_

Thor, voyons, je ne mens presque jamais. Ce n'est pas ma nature, tu le sais bien.

 

**THOR**

AVOUE, FRIPOUILLE, C'EST ENCORE UN DE TES TOURS ??!

 

**LOKI**

Allons, Thor, ce n'est pas là une façon de traiter tes semblables. Que dirait ton père s'il te voyait ?

 

**THOR**

Ne change pas de sujet, gredin, et ne mêle pas Père dans tes sifflements de serpent !

 

**LOKI**

Allons Thor, tu m’accuses ainsi alors que j’ai la preuve formelle que ce que je viens de t’affirmer est bel et bien vrai. Avant d’essayer de m’envoyer valser par la fenêtre, regarde donc ceci  :

 

[ _Loki lui montre le DVD, Thor s’en empare furieusement et se met à l’inspecter_ ]

 

**THOR**

Qu’est-ce donc que tout cela  ? [ _il regarde la couverture du DVD et s’attarde sur l’acteur principal_ ] Et ce mortel est censé être moi  ? Il ne me ressemble pas du tout  !

 

**LOKI**

Evidemment, il est plus jeune et plus séduisant.

 

 **THOR** , _jetant un regard noir à Loki_

Ces mortels osent médire sur nous en jouant nos rôles et en falsifiant nos histoires  ! Ah  ! Et Père laisse faire cela  !

 

**LOKI**

Les mortels ne médisent pas, Thor, ce n’est que du divertissement et un moyen de se faire de l’argent pour eux  ; et tu sais bien qu’Odin préfère que nous évitions de nous mêler des affaires des humains. De plus, depuis l’avènement du Monothéisme, nous ne pouvons plus intervenir sur Terre comme avant et nous avons perdu tout notre prestige et notre gloire, et, comme je l’ai affirmé à ton père, ce film est un excellent moyen de se faire connaître et aimer des mortels, même s’ils ne croient plus en nous.

 

 **THOR** , _d’un air moqueur et dédaigneux_

Et c’est avec la technologie et les films des humains que nous continuons à être connus et aimés  ? Ah  ! Quelle belle façon d’être encore reconnu de ces mortels, surtout si ce qu’ils affichent à la télévision n’est pas toujours vrai  !

 

**LOKI**

Thor, je peux comprendre que tu sois fâché mais…

 

**THOR**

Il suffit, Loki  ! Montre-moi cette infamie à la télévision que j’examine cela de plus près  !

 

 **LOKI** , _avec un air faussement surpris_

Mais Thor, tu détestes pourtant la télévision  !

 

 **THOR** , _le coupant_

C’est soit cela, soit je te jette par la fenêtre, Loki  !

 

[ _Loki se tait, être jeté de la fenêtre n’est pas dans ses projets et invoquer un sortilège pour ralentir sa chute prendrait trop de temps et d’énergie. De toute façon_ _,_ _Thor entrait dans son jeu_ ]

 

**LOKI**

Soit  ! Nous allons passer des heures _délicieuses_ devant l’écran, mon cher Thor  !

 

 **THOR** , _grognant_

Tais-toi et fais fonctionner cette fichue machine.

 

**LOKI**

Quelle impatience… Mais sois assuré que tu ne regretteras pas ces heures de visionnage  !

 

 **THOR** , _impatient_

FAIS – MARCHER – CE - MAUDIT – ENGIN  !!

 

[ _Loki rit, s’éloigne pour se diriger vers le poste de télévision qu’il allume. La télévision s’allume en un bruit sourd et avec une lumière d’abord aveuglante. Thor sursaute et Loki laisse échapper un nouveau rire. Thor le foudroie du regard et s’en va fermer portes et fenêtres, n’ayant pas envie d’être vu en train de regarder la télévision, et de la regarder en compagnie de Loki qui plus est_. _Ce dernier allume le lecteur DVD et y dépose le disque. Il part s’asseoir dans un canapé et manie quelques touches de la télécommande du lecteur DVD_ ]

 

 **LOKI** , _d’un air enthousiaste_

Le film commence  ! Viens donc t’installer  !

 

[ _Loki tapote une place juste à côté de lui, Thor hésite, puis s’installe bon gré mal gré dans un fauteuil, loin de Loki, l’air tendu et alerte, les yeux rivés sur l’écran, comme s’il s’attendait à une attaque à tout moment_ ]

 

 **LOKI** , _le sourire lent_

Allons Thor, tu es tendu, il faut te relaxer  ! C’est un film que nous allons regarder et pas l’avènement du Ragnarok.

 

 **THOR** , _grognant_

Il y a intérêt à ce que cette _chose_ se révèle divertissante.

 

 **LOKI** , _avec un large sourire_

Oh, aucun soucis mon cher Thor, je suis certain que ce film va _énormément_... te plaire !

 

[ _Ils se taisent alors que le film commence_ ]

 

**ACTE III**

 

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la grande salle principale_.

 

[ _Entre Odin_ ]

 

**ODIN**

Ah ! Quelle journée ! Il me tarde de regarder les premiers épisodes de _Game of Thrones_.

 

[ _Il se tait, observe la pièce et laisse échapper une exclamation face à l’état dans laquelle elle se trouve_ ]

 

 **ODIN** , _horrifié_

Par tous les Dieux  ! Mais que s’est-il donc passé ici  ?!

 

[ _Entre Loki_ ]

 

 **ODIN** , venant _à sa rencontre_

Loki, mon cher ami  ! Je suis confus et déboussolé  ! Vois dans quel état la grande salle se trouve actuellement  ! Tous les meubles sont renversés et pratiquement en pièces, les rideaux ont l’air d’avoir été brûlés sous un feu vengeur, les canapés sont sans dessus dessous, et notre pauvre télévision… détruite  ! Par ma barbe, Loki, que s’est-il donc passé ici  ? Je jurerai qu’une tempête est passée par ici  !

 

 **LOKI** , _calme_

Oui, une tempête du nom de Thor, mon cher Odin.

 

 **ODIN** , _confus_

Thor  ? Tu suggères que mon fils bien-aimé soit à l’origine de cette pagaille  ?

 

**LOKI**

Je ne le suggère pas, Odin, je l’affirme, j’étais présent lorsque le carnage a eu lieu.

 

**ODIN**

Mais… as-tu vu dans quel état se trouve la pièce  ? Dans quel état se trouve la télévision  ? Par mes ancêtres, qu’a-t-il bien pu se produire pour que Thor entre dans un tel état de furie  ? Qu’as-tu donc bien pu faire pour que Thor soit si fâché  ?

 

**LOKI**

Moi  ? Oh Odin, ton trouble brouille ta sagesse, mon vieil ami, je n’ai rien fait qui puisse justifier la colère de Thor. J’ai tout simplement voulu, en toute bonté, réconcilier Thor avec la technologie des humains en lui montrant les merveilles de la télévision, j’avais d’ailleurs choisi un film qui lui aurait plu, incontestablement  ! Est-ce ma faute s’il a pris mon geste de bonne intention comme un mauvais tour et qu’en découvrant le film, ce grand dadais se soit si facilement emporté pour un rien  ?

 

 **ODIN** , _inquiet_

Mais de quoi ce film pouvait-il bien parler  ?

 

**LOKI**

Tout simplement de nous. Je lui ai fait voir ce film dont je t’ai déjà parlé. Thor a eu quelques difficultés à comprendre l’histoire et il n’a pas apprécié certains éléments du film concernant son propre personnage, notamment lorsque celui-ci se trouvait dans les scènes sur Midgard, déclarant qu’être ainsi traité était «  indigne de sa personne  », qu’il était le grand Thor et qu’il exigeait un meilleur traitement de sa personne, que tout ceci était «  ridicule  », «  insultant  » et «  dévalorisant  ». Il a proféré de nombreuses menaces à l’égard des acteurs et des producteurs du film, a juré de nombreuses fois, a soufflé très fort comme un taureau, avait les yeux brillant de colère, est devenu rouge, n’a pas compris pourquoi dans le film les Jotunn étaient bleus, pourquoi lui et moi étions frères, pourquoi Sif avait les cheveux noirs, pourquoi Frigg était notre mère, pourquoi tu acceptais de céder ton trône, pourquoi Laufey était un homme, et pourquoi les mortelles me préféraient moi à lui. Pendant et après le film, il est devenu fou de rage et a tout saccagé, laissant la pièce dans l’état dans laquelle tu la trouvé.

 

 **ODIN** , _à lui-même_

Quel ennui, quel ennui  ! Lorsque Loki avait proposé de réconcilier Thor avec la télévision, je savais que cela allait mal se passer, mais j’ignorais à quel point  ! Ah, par tous les dieux, quelle catastrophe ce fut  ! Mais quelle catastrophe  ! [ _à Loki  :_ ] Et où est passé Thor à présent  ?

 

 **LOKI** , _d’un air enjoué_

Il a décidé de se venger des producteurs et des acteurs mais Heimdall, voyant son état, lui a interdit toute excursion sur Terre et à présent, il se calme les nerfs avec Mjölnir dans la forêt. Avec tous les efforts qu’il déculpe, il dormira d’un sommeil de loir ce soir  !

 

 **ODIN** ,

C'est sage de la part de Heimdall. Je parlerai à Thor dès qu'il se sera calmé. En attendant, nous n'avons plus de télévision, et c'est bien fâcheux, mon cher Loki.

 

 **LOKI** , _avec un sourire malicieux_

Oh, mais mon cher Odin, des télévisions, il y en a plein à Midgard. Il me suffit d'aller en acquérir une nouvelle et sois assuré que nous aurons un poste de télévision dès demain matin !

 

[ _Sort Loki_ ]

 

[ _Odin sourit d'un sourire peu assuré, à la fois soulagé d'avoir un nouveau poste de télévision mais inquiet face au sourire malicieux de Loki qui ne présageait rien de bon. Odin garde le silence jusqu'au départ de Loki_ ]

 

 **ODIN** , _à lui-même_

Finalement, je me demande si l'acquisition d'une telle machine a été une si bonne idée que cela, après tout... c'est une fabuleuse technologie qui me semble être, à présent, une véritable source à catastrophe !

 

[ _Sort Odin, perdu dans ses pensées_ ]

 

 

 

 


End file.
